Some embodiments described herein relate generally to providing graphical interfaces, and more particularly to providing a digital illustration system.
Known digital illustration systems provide software programs to be used on computing devices such as, for example, a personal computer for drawing, sketching, or writing. These digital illustration systems, mostly designed for professional artists, are generally complex, difficult to use, and have complicated settings and steep learning curves. Moreover, using these illustration software products on mobile devices such as, for example, tablet PCs and mobile phones can cause display issues because screen dimensions of such devices, as a user interfaces, are typically too small and their input is often touch-based.
Therefore, a need exists for an approach for providing digital illustration tools that overcome the shortcomings of the existing methods by simplifying the settings a user uses to learn and is designed for mobile use such as for on-screen pen and touch input.